


"I" is for Infatuation

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Alpha Bloodhound, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Creepy Hound towards the end, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Mentions of Pregnancy, Omega Elliott, Other, Possessive Behavior, Trans Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: A continuation of my "P" is for Patronizing fic, basically a "Hound regains themselves and is kinda pissed at Elliott" thing going on
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	"I" is for Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> The highly anticipated sequel I guess? Might continue this if I got the time because to get the content I want I have to make it.  
> Also shout out to the homies I talk to y'all really help me with pumping these stories out :)

They knew something was wrong with them, they just knew it. Everything always felt hot, like their whole body was set ablaze by… something? It was painful for them to be stuck like this, in a constant state of lust, seemingly never satisfied by anything. Strangely they didn’t even seem to mind,not when they had such a pretty mate to care for them. Who this person was, they didn’t know, or even seem to care. It was a young man who would come and talk to them, feed them and even try to change their clothes. The chains on their body always screamed a warning to them that they were a prisoner here, that a part of them was yearning to be let out. They ignored that part, instead reaching into the soft touches their mate would give them. They weren’t able to understand exactly what their mate said to them, but it didn’t matter, not when they knew how these soft touches would end, the thought excited them more than they could imagine. This man… Elliott? Would do his best to brush knots out of their hair, avoiding the way they would try to leap on him to get a taste of him.   
“In a bit, just give me a minute, we need to get you a bit cleaned up.” They hated waiting for Elliott to start touching them - those caring hands only seemed to work to make their knot strain in their pants. They wanted to yell at him to hurry up, to let them get a little taste from him before they shoved their knot inside him once more, but they didn’t seem to remember how to string together a sentence, only mustering single words in between whines and growls. Why was that? Why weren’t they able to speak? They were brought out of these thoughts as Elliott’s hand moved to brush a bit of slick off their mouth that had been left there from yesterday (their little mate always tasted the best to them - if they had a choice, Elliott would be forced on his back while they lapped away happily at him every single day.) They didn’t want to wait any longer for Elliott to finish with this “clean up”, not when they were going to get dirty again so soon. They sunk their teeth into the hand Elliott had put near their face. Elliott let out a scream that put a smile on their face. It’s what he gets for making them wait, they wanted him here and now. He was their mate! Theirs to have when they like and-  
“You fucking little brat!” A slap to their face brought them out of these thoughts, the sting on their cheek leaving them staring wide eyed at their mate. Elliott looked just as mortified as they did, his eyes filling with tears as he began profusely apologizing to them.  
“O-o-oh my g-g-god Bloodhound! I’m sorry, oh god I didn’t mean to, don’t cry pleas-“ They weren’t listening to their mate, they couldn’t really understand him after all - but that word they said...Bloodhound? What is that? And why did it sound so...familiar to them? That sense of urgency was back now, the one that was screaming at them once more but with a renewed strength. What was it they were forgetting? They stared blankly at Elliott as his crying continued, noticing now just how different he looked.   
Their first memories of him were so different compared to the wreck they were witnessing now. Elliott had looked so young, so sly and pretty as he would ride them to their hearts content. Then he started changing, his body slowly preparing itself for the pup that was inside of him, their pup. Such a thing was pretty to watch unfold- how much more sensitive Elliott became during their shared moments as they would desperately rut inside his filled body. He looked so vibrant, tasted so heavenly - it just felt perfect. They might’ve had some disdain for the child growing inside their mate, making their nights together useless, but they learned to accept it. If such a small thing was making their mate so pretty, who were they to try and discourage Elliott from keeping it?  
But then things changed once more. Elliott stopped visiting them for a time, with no warning, he just left. They had spent what they assumed were days alone, crying out for their mate. They had felt so abandoned and alone, a horrible sense of dread and loneliness that they swore they had felt once before. From where? They couldn’t seem to remember. They were convinced they were going to die, alone and forgotten without the love of their life, they had given up all hope of their mates return. Then, he just came back. His scent had caught their attention - that glow from his body was no longer there. Looking closer at Elliott, they noticed just how flat his stomach was now. Their pup was no longer inside of his body, that glow they had adored had faded, and those eyes had a sadness to them anytime he looked at them. Why was he looking at them like that even now? Did their mate not want them anymore? Was he going to...leave them? Like Artur-  
Artur? Who was that? Their body shook as they sat there in front of Elliott, who was still crying to them. Who was Artur, and why did that name bring tears to their eyes? Did Artur leave them? Is that why they’re crying right now? Because they were lonely after Artur left them? How long had they been alone for and for what reason did they have a mate for if they feared he was just going to leave them? The loneliness was only held at bay by Elliott’s scent. It always helped comfort them - the smell of juniper served as a reminder to them, but of what?   
“I don’t need a mate, I’m above such a thing like that.” They could feel their body go rigid at a memory of a voice they didn’t recognize, who was this person? The scent of juniper and pines surrounded them as a memory started unfolding in their mind. They had a distinct memory of when some alpha turned away a woman at the door. She had come along to offer a mate to this young alpha, one that wore a mask to cover the many scars that littered their face. They could feel their own face begin to itch at the memory of these scars- was their own face scarred like this young alpha? And how could someone say such a thing, how could an alpha live their life knowing they would never continue their legacy?   
“I am above my nature, I’m not just an alpha. I am Bloodhound - my life will end in the face of a challenge.” The alpha in their memories was older now, the scarring on their face seemed to be fading with age as they spoke to another alpha, a female, in a bar. She seemed to laugh at him, telling them they didn’t know what they were missing out on. This unknown alpha growled at her- her name seemed to be Anita - to let them be. “It’s just sad to see you so lonely.” She had shrugged, and walked off. The alpha only scoffed at her as they chugged down another drink. Wait, was that...them? Was their name...Bloodhound? Hound felt themselves becoming sick. How could they forget this? After all this time, how could they forget what happened to them, what happened to...Oh gods Artur...  
“I failed him.”  
Those words were echoing in Hound’s mind, a feeling of guilt washing over them as another memory flooded into their mind. Artur, their own uncle, had died because of them. It all came back to Hound now in a flash. Oh, how young they had been. They had presented as an alpha at the age of 15. They had been challenged by another alpha within their village to go and fight a Goliath, something they had been warned against. “Even if you are an alpha, fighting such a thing is foolish, Bloodhound.” They trembled, remembering how they had scoffed at Artur’s warning, believing themselves to be strong because of their status - them being an alpha was a sign that the All Father wanted them to prove their worth through glory. So naively they went in to fight this Goliath, oh how foolish they were.  
This Goliath had bested them, their gear being useless against its brute strength. They were so sure they were going to die a fool. They had cried out when Artur had shown up, screaming at them to run while he held the beast off. Hound had turned their back to the fighting behind them, obeying. Only after the sounds of battle faded did hey realize their uncle’s fate - he died for them, and they had run away like a coward. A coward is what they were, and such a thing only made them more mad. How could they have been so weak? They let their only family die. Bloodhound had thought themselves not afraid of much, but the fear of loss soaked through every crevice of their being. They cried at the idea of having a family, only for it to be ripped from them once more, or even worse, for their own pup to grow up like they had.   
That idea had made them hostile to any omega that offered themselves to them - all the omegas would dream of a kind of life that Hound could never provide. They had come to the conclusion that they’d live their life out by joining the Apex Games, where the loss of their life would still be a reward. They had hoped that by joining this bloodsport, omegas would feel discouraged from having a mate that could die at a moments notice. But still a part of them yearned to return to someone, and in those moments of weakness, Bloodhound would remind themselves of all they had lost. Even now, Hound could feel that despair as they stared at Elliott, who was taking the chains off their body to take them in for a bath.  
“Hound, lets get you cleaned up, then we can just forget about my little slip up. Come on, Puphound, we both need a refresher after that.” He sounded so nervous as he shakily brushed their hair out of their face.“The slip up”, the slap, the one Elliott was still shaking from as they refused to move, only staring at the man in front of them. A sudden flurry of motion caused a cry to come from Elliott as Hound pinned him underneath them.   
Oh, they remembered him now, with how he had forced himself on their knot. As they had struggled against Elliott, all those years of being by themselves, of swearing off a family, had vanished in an instant as Elliott had pushed their cock inside of him. Had they had more control over themselves, they would’ve been crying as Elliott rode them, out of anger and fear.   
All they felt instead was lust as they let their nature take over, that primal part of them springing out to fuck Elliott. They remembered now- that fear was still there as they begged Elliott to reconsider, when they felt so helpless and desperate as their knot locked the two of them together, sealing their fate. After that, Hound had lost themselves, their nature taking over, so desperate to have a child. But no longer it seemed with how they laid on top of this brat. This brat who had taken everything from them it seems, who was now trembling underneath them as tears were hitting his face.   
“Bl-Bloodhound?” He sounded so small to them, so small and weak compared to them. More tears from them rained on Elliott as they thought about why he had chosen them? Elliott, an omega, had been able to bring an alpha like them to their knees. Why didn’t he choose someone stronger?  
“Elliott...Why...Me...?” Their voice was so hoarse, the grip they had on Elliott’s arms increased as they gained their composure. Elliott was terrified by Hound’s reemergence as he tried to push them off. No they weren’t going to let that happen, their hands unconsciously gripping Elliott’s neck. The gurgling noises Elliott was making made their inner alpha panic. It wanted them to stop, to comfort and apologize for what they were doing but they didn’t care, their anger was taking over as they continued with their rant.  
“You’ve...ruined..EVERYTHING...you’ve...ruined...ME!” He was coughing underneath them, pleas to be let go vaguely reached their ears as they pressed harder.   
“I didn’t WANT this. How DARE you do this to me you, you, you-.” Why were they doing this? How could this do this to someone who was clearly much weaker than them? They were an animal for doing this to someone so fragile...But that adrenaline was coursing through them, even if they wanted to stop strangling him they were far too gone now.  
“D-d-don’t do this, Hound...I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for to do this to you I just didn’t know what to do. I was afraid that you’d never see our pup-“ What? That snapped Hound out of their anger. They stopped and looked at Elliott at him with horror in their eyes. They had a pup? The grip around his neck stopped as he continued with a strained voice.  
“I’m so sorry for doing this to you.” Stop apologizing, they don’t want to hear this.  
“I shouldn’t have done this to you, I fucked up. I’m a fuck up of an omega who can’t even help his mate-“ They didn’t want to hear that after they just tried to kill him. Why, why of all times would he start crying like this?  
“Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” They didn’t know what to do, their body was working by itself as their hands reached for Elliott’s pants, no protest came from Elliott who was clearly in shock as they made haste in undressing him. What were they doing?   
“Wait! Hound y-you’re not thinking straight just wait we don’t have to do this-“He looked so scared as Hound pulled his shirt over his head, using it to tie Elliott’s arms behind his back. God’s he looked so good to them, his pregnancy had worked to fatten him, the obvious marks of motherhood had suited him as their fingers traced along them. That primal part of them wanted to see his body like that again, they wanted to breed him once more.  
“Stay on your back, if you try to sit on me like last time I will show you no mercy Elliott.” Elliott looked bewildered by that.  
“Hound..?” Elliott’s concern was met with a growl as they shoved his legs open, his sweet scent meeting their nose.   
“You still smell so nice...” Hound whispered as their fingers spread Elliot’s cunt open for them. A mewl broke from Elliott as they leaned down to drag their tongue over his entrance, but he didn’t dare try to push himself on their tongue. He was so soft, his little pussy was worked open as they unashamedly pushed their tongue in deeper. He tasted perfect to them, the way his tight heat squeezed around their tongue almost made them breathless as they took great care eating him out.Hound wanted to savor this, their mouth now directly on his pussy while Elliott was letting out cries of pleasure begging Hound for more. Bloodhound could feel their cock rising, every part of them yearned to be inside him once more but first Elliott had to do something for them. He let out a cry as Hound removed their face from his pussy, his eyes widened as Hound shifted his head directly under their cock. Elliott looked up at Hound as they pushed at his mouth, clearly confused with what they wanted.  
“Don’t look so frightened you’ve already done this before, I’ll be gentle with your mouth since you’ve been such an obedient omega, my omega....” That sounded right, he was theirs now wasn’t he? Theirs to do with as they pleased?   
“Hound-“ Hound pushed into his open mouth, letting out a groan as Elliott choked on their length. His mouth always felt perfect to them, a good tight squeeze for their cock as they started fucking his face. Hound could only watch in fascination as Elliott’s eyes filled with tears, his throat bulging with their cock as they gripped at the root of his hair, bobbing his head back and forth to force him to deep throat them. He was taking them so well Bloodhound couldn’t believe it, they wanted to cum in his throat...but that could be for another time. They wanted to watch that stomach of his bulge from their cock. They let go of Elliott’s hair his mouth sliding off their cock with a pop, his head bobbed to the side. He looked like he was fighting to stay awake as Hound shoved two fingers inside his pussy to test just how well their mouth had worked him open, smiling to themselves when they realized that Elliott was soaking after their rough treatment of his throat.  
“So this omega likes having his throat filled?” Elliott nodded to this as he shifted himself onto his stomach, presenting himself to Hound as they pulled at their cock. Elliott’s legs spread further as Hound teasingly rubbed their cock against Elliott relishing in the cries Elliott was letting out. A sudden smack to Elliott’s ass made him yelp as Hound landed another slap this time to his soaking cunt.  
“I don’t recall me telling you to get on your stomach?” Their hand connected to his ass once more, a small bruise already starting to from as Hound rubbed it.  
“I-I’m s-s-sorry-“ Another slap cut Elliott off.  
“Sorry what?” They nestled the tip of their cock in Elliott’s entrance, relishing in how he trembled to not push onto their cock. Even when he was being a slut he still wanted to listen to them.   
“S-s-s-sorry a-alph-AAA!” Hound couldn’t wait any longer as they shoved themselves inside of Elliott’s pussy, enjoying the scream that escaped Elliott’s throat. He still felt so perfect to them, that sweet tightness was still the same from that day they first met. Hound’s fingers dug into Elliott’s hips as they started fucking him, a groan slipping from them as they started sucking at the mate bite they had left on Elliott’s neck.   
“Does my little omega love it when I fuck him like a bitch on his stomach? When I force him to take my whole cock like some common whore? Does he enjoy being my personal cock sleeve???” They bit into their mating mark, their heart soared at Elliott’s cries of “Yes, yes, YES” This is what it felt like to be in control once more, a feeling they weren’t going to give up again. Their hips continued to crash into Elliott as the man started drooling on the floor, clearly out of it as Hound shook his whole body.  
“Alpha, alpha, alpha, more, more, more please!” Elliott sounded so desperate for them. Hounds hand’s traveled to Elliott’s stomach, feeling the outline of their knot massaging it gently, oh they were so close to filling their omega with cum.  
“What does my little omega need?” Hound slowed down, ignoring Elliott’s whines of harder. As much as they wanted to oblige their pride wouldn’t let them. They were still very angry over Elliott’s treatment of them while they had been feral and no amount of fucking would quell that anger. Elliott treating them like a wild animal, referring to them as “Puphound”, using their cock like a toy, riding their face. He had humiliated them, so it only made sense for them to give Elliott the same treatment. Hound wanted him crying out for their cock, they weren’t going to give Elliott something if he didn’t beg for it first.  
“I need your knot, I need your cum. Fill me up please, please don’t make me beg, I NEED you.” Oh this was perfect for them, their hips starting back up as they felt their knot swelling. They were going to cum soon so they turned Elliott onto his back, pushing themselves deep inside him as they felt their cum swell inside of Elliott. Hound could only stare as a small bulge appeared in Elliott’s stomach as they pulled him onto their lap, their eyes observing the state of Elliott’s blissed out face.  
“You’re so shameless.” They started biting Elliott’s chest ignoring his whimpers of pain. They didn’t stop until the bruises looked like they were close to bleeding, burying their face in Elliott’s chest as they started to cry. It wasn’t fair that this omega destroyed everything they had built, even managing to destroy them for a period of time.   
“Don’t cry-“ Elliott hand reached down to wipe at their face, looks like they didn’t tie them correctly, something they’d take note of for next time. “You shouldn’t be crying Hound when you’ve got everything an alpha would want.” They looked at him as Elliott started smiling.  
“You have a mate who loves you-“ More like loved a romanticized version of them. “A pup-“ One they never planned on having but it seems fate has decided they’ll be a parent now. Elliott tried to sit up as he continued with his attempt of “look on the bright side.”  
“W-we can finally be a real family, you, me and our pup! L-l-look I know we started off rocky but we can work through this! We can get a nice fence for the front yard of our house.” Our house? A fence? What was this man babbling about?  
“A-and we can get a dog, or two! A small one though because they’re easier to take care of-oh my god names! We’ve gotta think of names for those dogs-“ A slap rang through the room as Elliott was cut off by Hound’s hand connecting to his face. An action they regretted almost instantly but they didn’t care. Considering all that Elliott’s put them through they were being merciful with just a slap.  
“Do you REALLY take us as equals Elliott?” Hound was almost offended by how stupid he was, did he really envision a future of both of them together, after what he did to them? Hound reached down and pinched painfully at his clit, pulling at it until they feared they would rip it off. It was worth it to hear Elliott’s pained cries however.  
“What makes you think that I want you by my side as some sort of lover? For me to act like you didn’t kidnap me?” They bit into Elliott’s neck until blood appeared, taking great pleasure sucking at the wound. Elliott pushed against Hound to dislodge their mouth, whimpering they were being too rough. Good they wanted him to be afraid, served him right for taking them captive.  
“Elliott you don’t know what you’ve done now.“ Oh dear gods the scent of fear radiating from Elliott was making their cock twitch, something dark washed over them as they took in the sight of Elliott’s panicked face. He was in their grasp now, not the other way around. “You are mine now Elliott, now that I have you like this I’m not letting you go.“   
“You cant do this to me-” He sounded so close to tears, like he was about to start crying at a moments notice. “I’m sorry for doing this to you but you don’t have to do this.“ They scoffed at that, it was within their nature to own Elliott, as well within Elliott’s nature to be owned by them.  
“I mean more to you than just an object, this proves it right?” Elliott gestured to his neck showing off the clear bite Hound had put there. It was obvious to Hound that Elliott didn’t want to owned in the traditional sense, to have his life reduced to pushing out pups for the rest of his life but Hound didn’t care. If Elliott’s only hope for freedom was riding on Hound’s being merciful then he was gravely mistaken.  
“I know you care about me Hound, I can just tell.“ His tone sounded unsure even as he moved his hips around Hound’s knot as if trying to dislodge it, it only worked to have a moan escape Hound’s mouth. “ You’re a kind, caring, and noble alpha Bloodhound, you’re not some brutish pup. Y-you’re better than all those other-“  
His little speech was cut off as Hound shoved their tongue inside of Elliott’s mouth. Hound knew that Elliott could taste himself on their tongue knowing this would make Elliott silent and that’s what they needed. They needed silence, Elliott was acting up and they needed to put a stop to it. Hound’s fingers began slowly massaging into Elliott’s clit, feeling a pang of guilt after having pulled at it. His body clenched around their cock, their fingers becoming coated with slick as Elliott threw his arms around their neck pulling them both deeper into the kiss. His mouth felt so hot to them, so much so that they had to pull away from the kiss, leaving the both of them red faced panting for air.   
“I’m going to disregard all that nonsense you’ve spouted since you’re clearly not thinking. You’re so much prettier when you’re not blubbering like an idiot, a complete and utter idiot.” Seeing him fumbling over his words made it obvious to them that he needed them in his life, didn’t he? That feeling of possessiveness filled them as they stared at Elliott, he needed Bloodhound to protect him. Hound felt their knot slipping out of Elliott as they gently massaged his hips as if they were trying to apologize for the rough treatment. Hound found their inner alpha beaming with pride as they took in Elliott’s ruined body. His once little hole was now gapping, pushing out their cum and they found that they couldn’t help themselves when they gently pushed some back into Elliott’s ruined cunt.   
Their chest felt so tight, what were they feeling? Hound had never felt this way with any of their previous partners so they could rule out lust for what they felt. Seeing how much Elliott was struggling against them made their heart pound, it was like he wanted to be a challenge. Elliott was clearly just being a tease with how nervous he was acting and not the cocky little brat they had first met. Him being a challenge would explain a lot, it would be one that Hound had never faced before in their life. Perhaps the All Father had presented this man for all their years of devotion to him, and the reward at the end could only be them having Elliott all to their self. Perhaps they could learn to love him, right? All Elliott had to do was submit to them then they could truly love him. It was the challenge of breaking him in that made them almost salivate.  
“I want you all to myself you pretty little thing, maybe that explains what I’m feeling now? And...it’s what you want too right, you’re feeling the same which is why you’re panicking?” Obviously he was so nervous because he was so young, clearly he wasn’t sure how to live that domesticated lifestyle an omega was expected to.   
Their heart continued to pound as they started caressing Elliott’s face, deciding to ignore how he seemed to look away from them. They loved him so much now so why was he looking away when they were being so gentle with him? They shoved their middle finger inside his pussy, loving the squelching noise around their finger as they twisted it inside. When they did this Elliott didn’t even make a noise, his body almost seemed to suck their cum back in as they began lovingly petting his stomach. Seeing how compliant he was made them realize that they wanted another pup, and another, then another, just as long as it was with Elliott. The idea of having a family seemed more of a possibility for Hound.  
“Do you know how much I love you right now? Just how perfect you are to me?-“ Those words seemed to make Elliott flinch, that dark tone made him panic. This didn’t feel Bloodhound anymore, this person was so dark, so possessive these seemingly heartfelt worked only to terrify him. “You looked so pretty when you were carrying my child, it would be a shame to have just one. You want another one right? You want to make me happy right? It’s all you spoke of when you rode me for the first time right? ” They ignored the frantic shake that came from Elliott. He didn’t know any better it seems, but it was alright because they’d be there for him to...help correct his behavior.   
“I don’t want this, I-I-I wanna leave. You d-don’t have to stay with me anymore, I-I’ll even let you have custody of your pup-“ Elliott tried standing up, obviously intent on getting away from Hound. He was trying to make his way towards the door blanching when he realized Hound was blocking his exit. Oh god.   
It was like this situation had suddenly dawned on Elliott and had become too much for him, Elliott knew what direction Hound was heading towards and he didn’t want that for himself. Hound wanted him to stay home and take care of god knows how many pups. Elliott couldn’t lie to himself he always saw himself having a family, someone he could call his, but after having a taste of that life he was having second thoughts. The memory of having Hound’s pup made him shiver, just how much work it was taking care of a pup made him second guess his idea of having a family. He thought that would change with Hound’s recovery but seeing how they were acting made him realize how badly he had fucked up.   
“I w-w-wasn’t thinking straight just listen y-you were right, I shouldn’t have d-done any of this!” His stutter was getting worse as he continued, not noticing the scowl appearing on Hounds face. “I-I’m st-still young and uhhh I don’t want to be t-t-tied down like this! I-it’s not like I hate our pup I just can’t really care for them like that. I’m tired Hound i-it’s so much work to care for a pup a-and I’m n-not cut out for being a parent we c-can go our separate ways I’m just not ready-“   
What the hell was he saying? First he lets them fuck him, he has their child and then he wants to leave both of them? He wants to leave Bloodhound like everyone else in their life? No, no they couldn’t have that, they wouldn’t allow him to leave. His little escape was cut off as Hound pushed him down onto the ground. Elliott was struggling now, crying to be let go, that he’d never bother them again, promising to help break their mating bond but Hound refused to hear this. He was a young perfect omega for someone like them, Hound reasoned with themselves, and Elliott was just being a selfish brat for trying to leave. To try and walk out on not just their relationship but also their pup as well that was something unforgivable to them.  
“You’re not just leaving me like that. After all that you did to me, after all that you said you wanted for us? I pray that you’re just being nervous considering all that’s happened.” Hound began rambling to themselves, looking around the room frantically as they searched for something to keep Elliott subdued, their eyes landing upon the multitude of chains that were once meant for them. Without thinking they quickly took the chains and secured Elliott to them. This room would be perfect for Elliott in the mean time, Hound would keep him here until they could trust him to not escape.  
“You’re going to stay here until you can learn to stop lying to yourself. I know you’re young but now you need to start taking responsibility for what you’ve done.” Hound was seething with anger as they walked towards the door. “Consider this a punishment for trying to hurt me and for you to take this time to correct your own behavior before you make me lose my temper.” With this they left Elliott by himself, ignoring his pleas to be let go. They needed to find their pup inside the house, they needed to see them with their own eyes. This pup was proof of their bond, of Hound’s given right over Elliott, Hound’s right to everything that Elliott owned. He didn’t need the stress of everyday life anymore now that was their duty to take on as his alpha.  
First they needed to find their pup which shouldn’t be too hard, then they’d scent their child to establish a strong connection. Bloodhound wanted their pup to be happy, to have a better life than they did as a child and they’ll be damned if they let Elliott’s hesitation ruin their chances of having a nice life. Yes he was young and nervous around them but that was alright, he would be by their side to allow them to alleviate that stress. All he had to do was submit to them, to let them indulge in the life that they had denied themselves for so long. He just needed a little push in the right direction, he was just scared that’s all! This was what they reasoned with themselves as they thought of what they should do after they found their pup. Once they put their child to bed they would go back to Elliott, hopefully he’d stop spewing that nonsense of leaving them by then. Then they’d stuff his pretty little body until it was plump once more, then they’d do it again and again and again. He was their omega and his to do as they pleased, Bloodhound could feel their breath quicken as they thought of this. Oh how they loved him, they loved him so very much now.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really dig the idea...of a broken down Hound that tries to keep to themselves because they're afraid of losing more in life...and Elliott coming along to fuck it up like-


End file.
